Ronda Nocturna
by Anna Mas
Summary: One-shot de un encuentro entre Draco y Hermione durante una ronda de prefectos. ¿Quién se atreve a leer lo que ocurre?


**RONDA NOCTURNA**

Le gustaba el silencio. Le gustaba el castillo. Le gustaban las templadas noches de junio. Por eso disfrutaba tanto cuando le tocaba hacer ronda de prefectos sola. Los pasillos del castillo estaban en completo silencio y eso lo convertía en algo exclusivo para ella. Caminaba tranquilamente, aspirando el aroma de la hierba del prado, de los árboles del bosque y de las flores de los jardines que entraba por las ventanas. Para Hermione, aquél era uno de sus momentos preferidos. ¡Cuánto lo iba a echar de menos! En menos de un mes terminaría sus estudios en Hogwarts, cerrando así una etapa de su vida. Ocho años en aquel enorme y antiguo castillo que se había convertido en su hogar. ¡Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que entró en él por primera vez! Conocer a Harry, el sombrero seleccionador, sus discusiones con Ron, sus aventuras, la guerra... Al recordar ese momento su rostro se ensombreció. Todavía quedaban vestigios de la última batalla en el castillo. La torre de Astronomía estaba a medio reconstruir aún. Y el gran puente... pasarían meses hasta que quedara como antes... Una solitaria lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y cayó por su mejilla. ¡Tantos amigos y seres queridos perdidos por culpa de la locura de un hombre! Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Padma, Lavender, Dumbledore, Fred...

Sintió que las piernas le fallaban y se recostó en una de las ventanas que daban al gran jardín. Se sentó en el alféizar dejando que las piernas colgaran hacia el jardín y miró al estrellado cielo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por los ruidos de la noche. Poco a poco se fue serenando. Ella había decidido volver a Hogwarts. Sabía que su decisión le traería malos recuerdos, era inevitable. De la misma manera que sabía lo mucho que iba a echar de menos a Harry y a Ron, pues ellos habían ingresado directamente en la academia de aurores. Pero ella tenía que volver, terminar sus estudios, recuperar aquella parte de su juventud que había perdido con la guerra. Necesitaba cerrar aquella parte de su vida, como si fuera un volumen de una enciclopedia inacabada.

Aspiró de nuevo los aromas de la noche, el jazmín, las rosas, el tomillo, la hierbabuena... un momento... ¿hierbabuena?¿Desde cuándo había hierbabuena en el jardín? Ese aroma no provenía del jardín, y ella sabía muy bien de dónde salía. Suspiró lentamente antes de hablar.

Sal de donde estés Malfoy.

Vaya, vaya, vaya... pero qué tenemos aquí... si es la sabelotodo Granger... - susurró saliendo de entre las sombras.

No sé de qué te extrañas, esta es mi zona. Lo que debería preguntarme yo es ¿qué haces tú aquí? Tan lejos de tus dominios... y solo.

Por si lo has olvidado, hoy toca ronda solitaria, por eso estoy solo, Granger. ¡Vaya! He corregido a la alumna más brillante. ¿Me he ganado algún punto? - El rubio se detuvo a unos pasos de la castaña, quien todavía no se había movido de su sitio ni su posición.

De acuerdo... pero esta no es tu zona. ¿Qué haces aquí? - volvió a preguntar ella mirándolo de soslayo, pues no se fiaba de él.

¿Y si te digo que te buscaba a ti? Sabía que te había tocado esta zona y he venido a verte... - respondió acercándose unos pasos más, hasta situarse justo a su espalda.

¿Y para qué querrías verme a solas, Malfoy? - dijo ella estremeciéndose ante la proximidad del chico.

Malfoy se acercó todavía más, tanto, que su pecho tocaba la espalda de la castaña. Notó como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba y sonrió. Era tan fácil ponerla nerviosa. Asomó su rubia cabeza por encima del hombro de la chica y miró hacia abajo.

Lástima, no hay altura suficiente... - le susurró en el oído.

¿Acaso quieres tirarte? Para eso deberías ir al séptimo piso y así te aseguras la caída – respondió mordazmente ella apartando al rubio de un empujón. Se bajó de la ventana y se dispuso a marcharse.

¿Adónde crees que vas? - Draco la sujeto por los brazos.

He terminado mi ronda. Me voy a mi torre.

Ni hablar, te he dicho que he venido hasta aquí para verte y te vas a quedar hasta que yo lo diga.

Nadie me da órdenes, Malfoy, ni me dice lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Así que suéltame.

No – el rubio la atrajo hacia él, firme pero sin brusquedad – Tenemos que hablar.

¿Y de qué quieres hablar? - Preguntó ella desafiante.

Esto se acaba Hermione. El tiempo se nos agota. ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo a Potter y al resto?

¿Cuándo vas tú a decírselo a tus padres? - le devolvió la pregunta la castaña.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos desafiantes. Los dos eran orgullosos y tercos. Pero la gryffindor era más obstinada. Sus ojos color chocolate parecían echar chispas, efecto producido por el reflejo de las llamas de las antorchas en sus iris. Draco quedó hipnotizado mirándola. Esa mujer iba a volverlo loco.

Está bien – finalmente el rubio se rindió – Dentro de tres semanas nos graduamos. Se lo diré entonces, ese mismo fin de semana.

Perfecto, entonces yo haré lo mismo - respondió ella.

¿Y cómo sé que lo harás?

¡Draco! Tienes que confiar en mí ¿Cómo sé yo que lo harás? Porque voy a confiar en tí y en que no te vas a echar atrás.

El rubio se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos. Hermione lo contemplaba atrapada todavía entre sus brazos. Sabía que estaba maquinando algo, podía oír los engranajes de su cerebro funcionando. De repente su boca se torció en su tan conocida media sonrisa y Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

Tengo una idea. Haremos un trato.

¿Qué... trato? - la castaña desconfió del rubio, lo conocía demasiado bien.

El viernes que volvemos del colegio, vendrás a cenar a mi casa. Le diré a mi madre que tendremos un invitado, y cuando llegues, se lo diré. Así comprobarás que he cumplido mi palabra.

¿Yo? ¿Ir a cenar a tu casa? ¿Con tus padres? Oye, en serio, me fío de tí...

¿Una leona que tiene miedo? Vamos... no te vas a echar atrás, ¿no?

Creo que eso es un poco difícil – la castaña lo meditó un momento – Está bien. El viernes iré a cenar a tu casa... - la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó – y a cambio, el sábado vas a venir a comer a mi casa, con mis padres y a cenar en La Madriguera con Harry y los Weasley.

Ni hablar – soltó poniendo cara de asco, aunque al ver la cara de Hermione enseguida corrigió – es decir, vale, iré a tu casa el sábado a comer con tus padres pero lo de los Weasley...

Si quieres ver sus caras cuando se lo diga, tendrás que estar allí. No pienso pasar por eso yo sola – dijo obstinadamente la castaña separándose de él y volviendo a la ventana.

Draco la contempló durante unos minutos, en silencio. Decididamente se estaba volviendo un blando, sobretodo en lo que a ella se refería. Sabía que no podía negarle nada. Suspiró dándose por vencido y se acercó para abrazarla por detrás.

Está bien... lo haré. Comeré con tus padres y cenaré con los Weasley. ¿Estamos en paz?

Trato hecho.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para encarar al rubio y éste atrapó su boca besándola dulcemente mientras la estrechaba más contra él. Hermione respondió al beso con rapidez y pronto estuvieron bebiendo el uno del otro como si no hubiera un mañana. Cuando se separaron para respirar, Hermione sonrió mirando a Draco.

¿Cómo crees que se tomarán la noticia de que estamos juntos?

Bueno, mi padre pondrá el grito en el cielo, pero no hará nada, sabe que no puede hacer nada. Tal vez le dé un ataque al corazón o algo así. Mi madre nos observará, evaluará y, como verá que es una situación provechosa, nos dará el visto bueno educadamente. Mi madre es mucho más serpiente que mi padre.

Mis padres se llevarán una gran sorpresa, seguramente se sentirán un poco decepcionados por no haberlo sabido antes y luego espero que se alegren.

En cuanto a Potter y los Weasley... primero se quedarán con la mandíbula desencajada y luego querrán asesinarme, así que voy a necesitar protección.

No exageres. Yo creo que te aceptarán, les costará, pero lo harán.

Imagínate, si reaccionarán así cuando sepan que estamos juntos... ¿qué pasará cuándo les contemos que estamos casados? - se rió el slytherin.

Bah, después de la primera impresión, ya no tendrán nada más que decir.

Eso espero. Aunque seguro que mi madre se enfada por no haber podido organizar una boda por todo lo alto.

Y Harry y Ron investigarán hasta asegurarse de que el matrimonio es válido y que no me casé bajo un Imperius.

Y después... buscaremos una casa, con jardín, donde nuestros hijos puedan crecer.

¿Hijos? ¿Cuántos piensas tener?

Tres o cuatro... ser hijo único es muy aburrido

Estoy de acuerdo con eso... Y mientrastanto ¿dónde vamos a vivir?

En mi casa, por supuesto...

Ni hablar... no voy a vivir con tus padres.

Está bien... ¿qué te parece en Malfoy Manor? Es la casita que tenemos en Londres. Solo hasta que encontremos la nuestra...

¿Casita? Imagino cómo será la casa...

Bah... sólo son cuatro plantas, con jardín... unas veinte habitaciones...

Y así, haciendo planes de futuro, Draco y Hermione se encaminaron a la torre que compartían como Premios Anuales que eran, mientras las viejas paredes de aquel castillo grababan en sus grietas otra historia más que guardar durante siglos.


End file.
